dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinshu
Shinshu (新種, "New Breed") is a race originating from Mars—more accurately, they were humans sent there in a colonization project one hundred and fifty years ago, and when they were left there by Earth after the project failed, their bodies adapted to the terrain and climate. Overview and History 150 years before the current time, the government of Earth initiated a plan to colonize Mars in order to ease the burden placed on Earth's carrying capacity. Due to "Mars Rays" a rare phenomenon on Mars, 30% of the colonists fell ill. For reasons unexplained, the Earth opted to abandon the colonists in lieu of rescuing them. Instead, they opted to cover it up, while stating in the official report that the disease wiped out all of the colonists. In truth, a significant portion survived and established a new civilization. It appears that the ultimate goal of the Shinshu is to return to Earth while carrying out a systematic genocide of all Earth inhabitants that had abandoned them. Appearance The Shinshu look no different to that of regular Earthlings, with the sole exception of their sparkling magenta within blue eyes which were manifested by the Mars Rays. Physiology The bodies of Shinshu feel cold instead of warm, and usually crippling physical damages, like broken bones, don't impair their movements much. Personality changes also occur over time, most notably the loss of empathy and the lack of fear of death, as well as gradual loss of memories when they were alive. Powers and Abilities Due to being under the effects of the Mars Rays, the Shinshu have absorbed the properties of Mars into their bodies and even ki flow. This boosted their powers to the point that a "Full Awakened" Shinshu can take on a Super Saiyan in their third stage with no problems—making both races at least equal in power. Ki Absorption and Manipulation: The greatest asset of the Shinshu is that to harness the Mars Rays-tainted ki inside their bodies and project it outwards, granting them the ability to manipulate the ambient ki in the vicinity and draw it in to make their attacks far stronger. Regeneration: All Shinshu have a remarkable regenerative factor. After every battle, in only a matter of moments, gaping wounds are sealed up, leaving them none the worse for the wear. Even in battle, for example, even being cut in half by Gunha failed to keep Gai down as it took only a few minutes for him to pull himself back together, much to Gunha's complete and utter surprise. Full Awakening: The most useful ability of the Shinshu, akin to the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, though it possesses a lethal drawback. Activating Full Awakening causes the Mars Rays which contaminate their bodies to take over and fully unleash their ki, provoking an extreme transformation. Full Awakening can only be utilized three times before the user's body turns to dust; as the contamination of the Mars Rays reaches it's peak, quickly killing the user from the inside out if they do not hurry. Trivia Category:Perchan Category:Races Category:Species Category:Shinshu